In recent years, there has been a tremendous growth in the sale of laptop computers and notebook computers. Laptop computers are very useful instruments which essentially present a computer to the user in a convenient compact fashion. Typically, the screen of the laptop computer is a liquid crystal display. The screen of the computer can fold upon the body of the computer so as to close when not in use. When the computer is in use, the screen is folded about its hinges so as to face the user. The bottom surface of the computer is typically placed on a table, on a lap, or other flat surface. Various devices such as power supplies, modems, external drives, and other items can also be connected to the laptop computer so as to enhance the use of the laptop computer.
Unfortunately, the design of the laptop computer is optimized for compactness and convenience. The laptop computer is not necessarily designed for optimum ergonomic efficiency. When the computer is placed on a flat surface, the screen of the computer often does not face the user directly. As such, the user of the computer must slouch or otherwise manipulate the screen so as to be in an optimal viewing position. The screen at this angle can also reflect an undesirable glare from overhead lighting. Additionally, unlike typewriter keyboards, the keyboard of a laptop computer rests in parallel relationship to the base surface. This is often inconvenient for typing purposes. It would be preferable if the keyboard could be placed at an angle to the base surface so as to allow the keys to be easily viewed and for the fingers of the user to properly manipulate the keys. It is an additional problem with the laptop computer that the internal circuitry must be continually cooled so as to preserve the long life of the computer. Air must circulate through the circuitry so as to carry out this cooling purpose. However, because the bottom surface of the computer rests against a flat base surface, it is very difficult to achieve the optimum air flow. As such, the laptop computer must operate at relatively high temperatures. Such temperatures will ultimately reduce the life of the laptop computer.
In the past, various patents have issued on devices that can be used to support a calculator or computer above a surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,328, issued on May 16, 1989, to Takach et al. describes a portable computer system which includes a plate assembly so as to provide a support for the power supply external to the computer and a foot for disposing the computer in a desired position. The plate assembly includes a first plate to which the computer is attached, a second plate to which the power supply is attached, and a hinge coupling the first and second plates together. The hinge allows the plates to be in substantially planar alignment or at an angle to each other to permit the second plate to function as a foot for the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,748, issued on Aug. 15, 1989, to M.W. Obermeyer discloses a leg assembly for a keyboard. This leg assembly is movable between two stable positions; the first position being a retracted position and the second position being a deployed position. The leg assembly is comprised of a leg which is pivotally mounted to a keyboard by means of a pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,196, issued on Aug. 25, 1992, to Arnold et al. shows a support for a keyboard. The support can be mounted either on a generally horizontal surface, such as a table, or on an upper surface of a printer, or on a vertical surface, such as a wall. The support is adjustable so the keyboard can be positioned at different inclinations. A frame is provided which hingedly connects one plate to another plate. A suitable hinge pin is provided so as to create the angular displacement between the plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,980, issued on Aug. 30, 1977, to V. Cummins discloses a one-piece collapsible stand formed of a flexible plastic material, such polypropylene. This stand holds a portable electronic calculator. The stand is capable of a plurality of selectable inclined positions on a desk top. The stand has a rectangular base platform having a back rest adapted to hold the calculator. The back rest is joined to one end of the base by a thin integral web and a base plate for supporting the back rest in an inclined position. The base plate is joined to the opposite end of the base by a similar integral web. The back rest and the base plate swing about the opposite ends of the base platform between an assembled state in which they releasably engage each other above the base platform and a collapsed state in which the back rest, the base platform and the base plate are held substantially flat against one another.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support device for a laptop computer that places the keyboard of the laptop computer in a convenient location for use and enhances screen visibility.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support device for a laptop computer that allows air to circulate through the back surface of the computer body.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support device for a laptop computer which is detachably connected to the bottom surface of the laptop computer.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a support device for a laptop computer which is highly portable, being of a minimal weight and size, easy to use, conveniently stowed, simple to manufacture, and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.